Make A Wish
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Suatu hari Gakushuu menemukan lampu ajaib. Ketika ia menggosok lampu tersebut, muncullah seorang jin. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? AU. GakuKira, mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Make A Wish**  
 _4 Mei 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Gakushuu Asano telah menemukan lampu ajaib. Detilnya tidak usah digubris, pokoknya dia yakin di dalam lampu ajaib itu ada jin-nya. Bagaimana dan kapan dia bisa mendapatkan benda itu, jangan dipikir.

Pokoknya dia dapat lampu ajaib. Jin. Tiga permintaan.

Skenario pertama, ia akan meminta seribu permintaan.

Skenario ke-dua, jika Jin cerdas dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh meminta lebih dari tiga permintaan .

Pertama dia akan membuat sang Jin menganggap tiap permintaan sebagai unit terpisah. Selanjutnya ia akan meminta agar permintaan dihitung sebagai nilai absolut. Dan akhirnya ia akan meminta minus seribu permintaan, tapi karena permintaan telah dianggap nilai absolut maka ia akan mendapatkan seribu permintaan! DIA JENIUS.

Jadi Gakushuu menarik keluar sapu tangan bersih dan menggosok lampu tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kabut mulai menguar dari ujung lampu tersebut, membuat Gakushuu tersenyum nista.

Dan keluarlah seorang Jin wanita berambut keriting hitam, sekarang tiduran malas di atas sofa sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Oh, halo."

"Permintaan pertama, aku ingin kau menganggap tiap permintaan sebagai unit terpisah!"

"Permintaan pertamaku, yang mudah saja. Aku ingin triple hamburger dengan double cheese."

"..."

"Oh benar, aku agak malas melakukan ini," Kirara melekatkan permen karetnya di bawah sofa dan duduk sopan. "Aku Jin Lampu bernama Kirara. Mulai hari ini, kau harus mengabulkan semua permintaanku."

Dan demi Aladdin serta Karpet Ajaib-nya, Gakushuu merasa dia perlu mengunjungi dokter telinga. Ia berdeham dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Lalu aku bisa mendapatkan tiga permintaan?"

"Astaga, omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau pikir ini Disney?" Kirara menelengkan kepala, memandangi sang manusia seakan ia menonton hal terkonyol yang pernah ada. "Kau tidak bisa baca di lampu-ku? Itu, tulisannya? "Jangan digosok"? Kau tidak bisa baca bahasa Arab? Pernah dengar Google Translate? Atau Flitto?"

Remaja bermata ungu itu mengalami sawan mental mendadak. Ia masih belum menyerah.

"Kalau begitu kau kembali saja ke dalam lampu."

"Aku juga ingin kembali ke tidur seribu tahun menunggu Kiamat, tapi kau mengeluarkanku dari tempat itu, dan aku tidak bisa kembali sampai kau mengabulkan semua permintaanku."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau akan jadi Jin dan tersedot ke dalam lampu, dan aku bebas." Kirara berbaring lagi di sofa mahal itu, bergelung malas. "Tapi sama saja bagiku, jadi terserah."

Gakushuu Asano mendadak kejang otak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Permintaan ke-dua..." Kirara memandangi bungkus kertas berisi hamburger pesanannya, lalu menatap Gakushuu datar, seperti biasa.

Ia menguap lebar.

"Aku ingin kau memakan hamburger itu."

"Kau yang minta ini!"

"Aku terlalu malas untuk makan. Jin tidak perlu makan. Daripada mubazir, permintaan ke-duaku, kau makan itu."

"Aku tidak makan _fastfood_! Mereka mengandung komponen karsinogenik!"

Gakushuu mau meledak ketika Kirara menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang artinya kurang-lebih adalah; aku-tidak-percaya-ada-idiot-seperti-ini. Setelah tatapan itu, sang jin keriting bergelung lagi di sofa dan mendengkur lembut, tertidur pulas.

Gakushuu tidak paham kenapa ini terjadi. Kalau saja saat itu ia menerima tawaran kursus bahasa Arab, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak perlu jadi jongos jin kriwil pemalas itu.

Kenapa, _dia_ , Gakushuu Asano, remaja elit, yang sudah berniat untuk menggunakan permintaan-nya agar bisa menciptakan dunia yang ideal, malah harus mendengarkan seorang jin pemalas!? Tragedi konyol macam apa ini? Dan jika tidak, ia malah menjadi Jin dan terjebak di dalam lampu ajaib sialan itu!

Dengan sangat gusar, Gakushuu mengambil piring, garpu, dan pisau roti, membuka bungkus hamburgernya dan meletakkan roti isi tebal itu di atas piring. Ia mengisi gelas dengan air, lalu mulai memakan hamburger itu dengan sendok dan pisau.

Gigitan pertama, Gakushuu sudah mengira ia akan merasakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Tapi matanya terbeliak.

 _Enak_.

 _Penganan riskan karsinogen, tinggi kadar kolesterol dan tinggi MSG ini ENAK SEKALI!? Ternyata orang miskin punya selera sebagus ini!?_

Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Kirara.

Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin sang Jin terlalu malas untuk peduli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Tidur di luar lampu ajaib sedikit berbeda rasanya. Biasanya sekalinya ia terbangun, sudah satu millenia berlalu. Ternyata baru empat jam sejak terakhir ia melihat jam bandul tua kayu di rumah mewah itu.

Ada meja makan, dan ada piring kosong dan gelas air, serta kantong kertas bercetak nama rumah makan cepat saji. Dan di sofa yang lain, Gakushuu sedang membaca sambil mengerjakan sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat rumit.

"Itu bagan alkimia perubahan berlian menjadi air...yang sedikit salah."

"Oh, jadi kau ahli alkimia, begitu?"

"Kebetulan, aku juga seorang _rocket scientist_ ," Kirara menjentikkan jari dan membuat sebongkah berlian sebesar bola golf muncul di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Gakushuu terdiam.

Selanjutnya, Kirara menjentikkan jari, membuat gelas dari meja makan muncul di tangannya. Ia meletakkan berlian sebesar bola golf itu di dalam gelas, memutar-mutarnya, dan perlahan, berlian itu mencari jadi air.

Kirara menyodorkan gelas itu padanya. "Air murni, siap diminum, sudah disaring." Ia menatap lagi bagan yang dikerjakan Gakushuu. "Intinya, kadar berlian yang kau masukkan terlalu tinggi untuk kadar air yang kau sediakan."

Gakushuu memandangi air di dalam gelas itu.

"Kau tidak mau menunjukkan lagi bagaimana air berubah jadi berlian sebesar bola golf?"

Kirara mengerjap, mulai mengantuk.

"Tidak, karena kau mau berliannya."

"Tsk." Gakushuu berpaling sebal. "Dunia ini tercipta dengan asas _equivalent exchange_ , dan yang terjadi padaku perkara lampu ajaib itu sama sekali tidak _equal_."

Sang jin mendengus, menyeret langkahnya kembali ke sofanya. "Siapa yang memastikan bahwa teori _equivalent exchange_ benar-benar asas penciptaan dunia? Lagipula, kalian manusia tidak mengerti yang namanya keadilan. Untuk orang selicik dirimu, kau masih punya 68 permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan untukku."

Remaja bermata ungu itu menggeretakkan gigi dengan kesal dan menutup bukunya.

"Begitu? Jadi apa permintaan ke-tigamu?"

Kirara menguap dan bergelung.

"Aku pikir dulu...sambil tidur..."

"Lalu aku berubah jadi jin karena kau harus tidur dulu!? Hei, bangun dan cepat katakan permintaanmu!"

Kirara menggerutu dan menatap Gakushuu dengan mata hitam lebar-lebar, membuat si pirang aprikot tercekat oleh kesuramannya.

"Kau semangat sekali ya, mengabulkan permintaanku,"

"...Aku hanya ingin semua ini segera berakhir dan kau pergi dari rumahku."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menelepon ayahmu untuk permintaan ke-tiga. Untuk permintaan ke-empat, kau dengan sopan memintanya pulang. Permintaan ke-lima, jangan berikan alasan apapun, bilang saja kau ingin beliau pulang."

"Kau ingin aku mati ya."

Sang jin kriwil sudah keburu terlelap lagi untuk beberapa jam berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Gakuhou Asano memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan segera memasuki rumah. Anak semata wayangnya sudah berdiri di lorong dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa? Kau menyuruhku pulang,"

Kirara yang duduk di undakan lorong, hanya beberapa jengkal dari mana Gakushuu berdiri, menopang dagunya, memandangi sang ayah.

"Permintaan ke-enam, bilang kau rindu padanya."

"K-Kau tidak bisa menggantinya!?" desis Gakushuu dengan wajah merah padam.

Gakuhou menautkan alis. "Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, katakan dengan tegas, aku tidak mendidikmu untuk bergumam. Bergumam itu sikap pengecut."

Gakushuu menampar jidatnya.

"Aku...merindukanmu."

"..."

Dan demi induk lipan, Gakushuu bersedia menjadi jin agar bisa masuk ke dalam lampu ajaib daripada harus berada di hadapan ayahnya setelah mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Pasti ayahnya akan terbahak dan mengejeknya. Paling tidak, mungkin ini semacam drama komedi untuk sang jin kriwil; mungkin dengan itu Kirara akan berhenti mengantuk. Sisi positif lainnya, tersisa 64 permintaan untuk dikabulkan.

Gakuhou berdeham.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku," Gakushuu mengangkat wajahnya, terbeliak tidak percaya melihat ayahnya tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Gakushuu mungkin seorang karismatik, ia bisa pidato pembukaan, ia bahkan bisa presentasi untuk mencari sponsor dari perusahaan ternama. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan respon yang tepat untuk hal emosional.

Ia benci emosi.

Jadi ia melirik ke bawah, di mana sang Jin duduk bersila, lalu sedikit-sedikit menendang lututnya. Kirara dengan malas menatapnya, dan Gakushuu membeliak padanya yang berarti; sekarang-aku-harus-apa.

"Astaga, ternyata kau _socially retarded_ ya."

Gakushuu batal ingin masuk lampu ajaib. Bagaimanapun caranya jin kriwil ini harus ia jejalkan kembali ke dalam lampu sialan itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Gakushuu terbiasa melakukan dan menyelesaikan segala sesuatu sendiri. Meminta bantuan adalah kelemahan baginya. Tapi melihat sang jin kriwil sekarang berjongkok di atas meja makan, mengamati vas bunga dengan penasaran, ia memutuskan harga diri tidak bisa selalu dipertahankan.

Paling tidak ia akan menanyakan saran. Saran! Bukan bantuan!

"Jadi...kalau misalkan kau berhutang budi pada seseorang yang menyebalkan sampai 64 kali...apa yang akan kau lakukan... _a..yah..._?"

Rahang Gakushuu terasa ngilu sengilu-ngilunya.

Gakuhou, yang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali anaknya bertanya padanya, menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca, dan menatap langit-langit, berpikir sejenak.

"Kau berhutang budi?"

"Misalkan! Misalkan! Bukan aku!"

"Tanya saja apa yang dia inginkan."

"Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan! Tapi ia ingin aku membalas budi d—maksudku, anggap saja skenarionya, seperti ini...aku menemukan lampu ajaib, menggosoknya, lalu keluar jin...dan ternyata aku harus mengabulkan tujuh puluh permintaannya! Sayangnya, jin itu juga terlalu malas memikirkan permintaan. Tapi, jika aku tidak mengabulkannya, aku akan menjadi jin dan terjebak dalam lampu ajaib..."

"..."

"Ini semacam fiksi yang kukerjakan...aku hanya...h-hanya ingin meminta pendapat..."

Kirara yang mendengarkan, turun dari meja makan dan mendekati ayah beranak di ruang duduk, sedikit menguap. Gakuhou duduk di sofa favorit Kirara.

Tapi pria itu tidak akan menyadarinya.

Sayangnya Gakushuu menyadarinya, melihatnya dengan jelas, jin kriwil itu naik ke sofa dan bergelung, kepalanya di pangkuan ayahnya!

DAN TIDUR DENGAN PULAS...

Gakushuu melotot sampai matanya berair. Gakuhou yang melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya menjadi prihatin.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit mengantuk...Jadi bagaimana?"

"Pendapatku, fiksi yang kau kerjakan terlalu konyol, sangat bukan standarmu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Menurutku, kau bisa mencari tahu apa kegemaran si jin dan menawarkannya hal yang serupa beberapa kali sampai permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan habis."

"Maaf aku...agak bingung."

"Misalnya ternyata ia suka hamburger," Gakuhou dengan sabar menjelaskan, "...Jadi kau kenalkan berbagai macam hamburger agar dia meminta tiap hamburger itu satu-satu per-permintaan."

Gakushuu merasa rencana itu tidak ada persentase keberhasilan mengingat Kirara terlalu mudah cepat bosan dan cepat mengantuk biarpun sudah tidur dua belas jam sehari.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua harus berangkat. Ayahnya mengajar, Gakushuu belajar. Saat di sekolah ia berusaha tidak memikirkan nasib tragisnya diikuti seekor jin kriwil yang tidak bisa memikirkan sisa enam puluh empat permintaan.

Tapi ia jadi cepat pulang ke rumah dengan harapan si jin punya permintaan baru untuk ia kabulkan.

"Permintaan ke-tujuhmu apa!?" Gakushuu dengan sadis mengguncang-guncang sofa di mana jin itu terlelap. "Dan kenapa kau selalu tidur!? Bisakah kau bangun untuk minimal tujuh belas jam?"

Kirara bangkit dan mengernyit sebal pada Gakushuu.

"Permintaan ke tujuh, aku ingin sumbat telinga. Permintaan ke delapan, aku ingin bantal dan guling—permintaan ke sembilan, aku ingin tidur di kasur. Permintaan ke sepuluh, aku ingin kamar sendiri lengkap dengan kamar mandi, kau puas?"

Gakushuu sudah habis hitungan jari berapa kali ia menampar jidat.

"Intinya kau mau tinggal di rumahku, kan!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Sisa enam puluh permintaan dan si jin kriwil sekarang punya kamar sendiri. Bagai memakan buah simalakama; jika Gakushuu mengabulkan permintaannya, Kirara akan tidur makin lelap dan tidak lekas hengkang. Tapi jika ia menolak, dirinya akan jadi jin dan masuk ke lampu ajaib.

Gakushuu merasa ia harus mengatur strategi. Ia harus memanggil paranormal. Untuk sementara ia harus menjauhkan ayahnya dari kamar tamu di lantai dua yang memiliki balkon di mana si jin bersarang saat ini. Kamar itu persis di sebelah kamar Gakushuu, agar ia lebih mudah mengawasi kelakuan Kirara.

"Kau tidak minta kunci kamar ini sekalian?" Gakushuu berkata sinis ketika si jin memanjat ke kasurnya dan mulai lompat-lompat dengan muka datarnya.

"Buat apa," Kirara melakukan salto. Gakushuu susah payah menahan ekspresi kagum. "Yang bisa melihatku cuma kau, Bakashuu."

"..."

"Baka-baka-shuu...Kaba-shuu..."

"Hentikan itu. Jangan panggil aku begitu, setan kriwil."

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu yang ke-sebelas?"

Kirara berhenti melompat-lompat dan tahu-tahu sudah di bawah selimut, siap tidur.

"Setelah aku tidur."

"Hei! Sebisa mungkin kau jangan berlama-lama di sini!"

"Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku jam seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau permintaanku yang ke-sebelas adalah membiarkanku tidur selama tujuh jam?"

Gakushuu membuka mulut untuk memprotes, lalu matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa saat itu sudah pukul dua belas malam. Ia sudah menyia-nyiakan jam belajarnya untuk menyiapkan kamar ini. Menggerung, remaja pirang aprikot itu keluar dari kamar tamu dengan kesal.

"Permintaan ke-dua belas," Gakushuu berhenti. "Tolong tutup pintu kamarnya."

Gakushuu terus menggerutu sambil menutup pintu, dan Kirara bisa mendengarnya terus menggerutu di kamar sebelah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Permintaan ke-tiga belas,"

Gakushuu baru bangun dan ternyata jin kriwil itu sudah melayang-layang di atas kasurnya.

"Aku ingin ikut kau ke sekolah."

Sang Asano muda mengerang dan melakukan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya seumur hidup; menarik selimutnya dan bersembunyi di bawah bantal. Perilaku orang malas. Gakushuu Asano sudah malas menghadapi jin kriwil ini.

Tunggu.

Malas.

"Kau menularkanku kemalasanmu!" Gakushuu menuduh bak pengacara di tengah sidang, tak kurang dengan pose menunjuk dramatis Reiji Mitsurugi dan mata elang alis bertautnya lengkap.

Kirara mengerjap. Gakushuu berkedut di tempat.

"Keberatan, kau tidak punya bukti."

"Ada buktinya, sekarang ini! Kau tidak mengantuk, dan aku malas. Semakin aku mengabulkan permintaan, semakin kau tidak mengantuk dan semakin aku malas!"

Kirara melipat tangan, bersila di udara, mata hitamnya seakan mengebor mata Gakushuu dalam-dalam barangkali bisa membuat si pemuda mengerti perasaan Harry Potter saat jadi korban Legilimens Severus Snape. Mana Kirara perangainya sebelas dua belas guru Ramuan fiksi itu pula. Tunggu dulu. Gakushuu tidak pernah baca Harry Potter. Gakushuu seorang _benkyou mushi. Ew._

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu salah, tapi tidak terlalu benar," si jin mengangkat bahu dan mulai hinggap di bingkai jendela yang ia buka dengan satu lambaian tangan.

"Semakin banyak kau mengabulkan permintaanku, aku akan semakin tidak mengantuk. Dan harusnya tidak ada komplikasi padamu. Kalau kau memang sudah menyerah menghadapiku, aku akan berhenti meminta sesuatu, kau bisa menghiraukanku yang tinggal di kamar sebelah, dan semuanya senang."

Si jin mengira remaja bermata ungu itu akan senang dengan penawarannya, jadi ia cukup terkejut ketika Gakushuu turun dari kasur dan melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Dalam mimpimu ya! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Makanan apa itu!"

Setelah beberapa ribu tahun ia tertidur di dalam lampu ajaib, Kirara merasa sepertinya idiot di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu membosankan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Jadi kau bisa sihir, bisa terbang, teleportasi, merubah air jadi berlian, secara teknis semacam Dewa, tapi kau malah minta permintaanmu dikabulkan. Gakushuu merasa ada logika yang salah soal itu. Jin yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya itu absurd bukan main.

"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau berada di dalam lampu itu?" Gakushuu berkata pelan saat mereka duduk di dalam mobil menuju sekolah. "Apa semacam lelucon besar, kutukan, mungkin Dewa menganggap akan lucu jika makhluk yang nyaris omni-potent dimasukkan ke dalam lampu, dan malah membuat tujuh puluh permintaan?"

"Hm, sebenarnya lelucon besarnya ada di siapapun yang menciptakan dongeng Aladdin," Kirara berkata, melipat tangan. "Dan orang itu, dia juga pernah menggosok lampu-ku dan harus mengabulkan tujuh puluh permintaanku. Lalu dia menulis cerita tentang Aladdin."

"Oh," Gakushuu memutar matanya, mendadak lemas. "Dia pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang ini."

Seorang Gakushuu Asano, menelan mentah-mentah dongeng Seribu Satu Malam. Kirara menatapnya datar tapi dengan sarat prihatin.

"Jadi kau ingat, soal _equivalent exchange_?"

"Hn," Gakushuu meliriknya sebal. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu pada seorang anak SMA yang sudah membuat bagan alkimia?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku punya kekuatan alam semesta di tanganku..." Kirara menjentikkan jari, dan mendadak ada lava di lantai mobil, sampai Gakushuu harus mengangkat kakinya. Saat si jin melambaikan satu tangan, langit-langit mobil berubah menjadi langit malam berbintang.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku tidak punya kemauan. Aku bahkan tidak punya keinginan. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa gunanya orang-orang yang mengeluarkanku harus mengabulkan tujuh puluh permintaanku."

"Jadi sebagai ganti memiliki kekuatan alam semesta, kau tidak punya kemauan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." Kirara menguap, dan bagian dalam mobil itu kembali normal.

Gakushuu tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ia seorang yang ambisius. Ia punya ambisi menjadi orang yang berpengaruh dan bisa merubah dunia. Ia bahkan percaya dunia ada di genggamannya.

Lalu muncullah jin ini. Kirara punya segalanya. Ia pasti bisa merubah dunia dengan satu jentikan jari. Semua yang Gakushuu inginkan dengan satu jentikan jari. Tapi ia tidak punya ambisi sama sekali.

"Hm," tiba-tiba Kirara menyentuh bahunya ringan, lalu menunjuk ke luar. Saat itu mobil berada di perempatan dan sedang lampu merah. Di luar ada seorang anak yang berseragam sama dengan Gakushuu. "Permintaan ke-empat belas, tawari anak itu ke sekolah naik mobilmu. Permintaan ke-lima belas, bagaimanapun juga ia harus naik ke mobil ini."

Gakushuu menahan diri menghela napas, lalu meminta supirnya menurunkan jendela.

"Hei, kau," pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sana kemari, sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kau. Aku Gakushuu Asano. Ikutlah denganku, berangkat ke sekolah bersama."

Gakushuu tahu bagaimana caranya agar orang tidak menolak permintaannya, dan segera membukakan pintu. Melihat bahwa ini menarik banyak perhatian, anak laki-laki itu buru-buru masuk ke mobil.

"A-Ah, terima kasih sudah menawariku menumpang, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu mendengus dan sudah berniat menghiraukan anak itu tapi Kirara ternyata sudah bersandar di antara mereka dan menarik-narik telinga kiri Gakushuu.

"Kau harus kutuntun terus, Bakashuu? Kukira ramah-tamah itu remeh-temeh bagimu."

Pemuda pirang aprikot itu menarik napas untuk bersabar dan memaksakan senyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Isogai. Yuuma Isogai. Aku tidak menyangka, kau ternyata lebih bersahabat dari pada kesan yang kudapatkan, Asano-kun."

"Tidak, sebenarnya kau benar," Kirara berkata, meskipun mereka tahu hanya Gakushuu yang bisa mendengar, "...Dia memang congkak dan oportunis. Percaya atau tidak, Gakushuu Asano menyangka jika dia menemukan jin lampu, ia dapat menipuku dengan taktik bilangan absolut!"

Gakushuu Asano sebisa mungkin beramah-tamah pada Isogai, meskipun ia hanya ingin melompat dan mencekik jin kriwil itu sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam lampu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Ternyata hujan turun sebelum mobil sampai ke sekolah. Isogai menatap Gakushuu, jelas bertanya-tanya apakah karena ini pemuda itu mengundangnya naik mobil, sementara Gakushuu mengerling pada Kirara, tidak bisa menebak sebenarnya apa mau si jin.

Apakah dia ingin berbaik hati? Atau Kirara ingin agar Gakushuu belajar kebaikan hati, kelembutan, kemanusiaan, dan tetek bengeknya? Tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti dari ekspresi datar Kirara. Gakushuu berusaha tidak terlalu dalam memikirkan kalau sudah berurusan dengan si jin.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa dijelaskan.

Selebihnya, Kirara tidak banyak bicara, jika tidak berjalan di belakang Gakushuu, ia melayang-layang mengikutinya seperti balon yang diikatkan ke pergelangan tangan dengan benang. Kirara tidur saat pelajaran matematika, dan bukan main, dia tidur di atas meja guru, seakan menantang Gakushuu untuk meledak.

Jin kriwil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat pelajaran tata bahasa.

"Permintaan ke-enam belas, koreksi kalimat ke-lima yang ditulis gurumu itu."

"Permintaan ke-tujuh belas, katakan padanya bahwa ia salah referensi dan buku yang benar adalah _Taketori Monogatari_."

"Permintaan ke-delapan belas, suruh gurumu membaca dulu Mori Ōgai sebelum mengajarkannya ke kelas seakan mengerti segalanya."

Gakushuu tidak keberatan melakukan semua itu, sampai guru tata bahasa mereka merah padam dan ijin ke belakang saat menyuruh mereka membaca dan membuat resensi—setelah menyerah soal Mori Ōgai. Tapi teman-teman sekelasnya tidak senang soal ini.

"Sok tahu."

"Bikin kita lambat saja."

"Memangnya siapa peduli soal Mori?"

Tapi Gakushuu sudah terbiasa tidak disenangi. Karena itulah Isogai berkata bahwa ia tidak menyangka Gakushuu pemurah dan bersahabat. Tapi Gakushuu tidak peduli. Ia tidak salah.

"Permintaan ke-sembilan belas," Kirara berkata, matanya melirik jam dinding di depan kelas. "Berdiri, minta maaf pada teman-temanmu karena sudah sok tahu. Permintaan ke dua puluh, katakan kau sangat menyukai Mori Ōgai dan tidak tahan jika gurumu mengajar tidak benar."

Gakushuu menggebrak meja.

"KAU INI—"

Lalu dia sadar dia sedang tidak di rumah, dan sekarang Kirara sedang tidur siang sambil melayang di atas kelas sementara murid-murid lainnya menatap Gakushuu dengan syok.

Remaja pirang aprikot itu menelan ludah, jakunnya enggan sekali bergerak. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk melompat dari jendela, mumpung ini lantai tiga. Mungkin mati akan lebih cepat dan tidak semenyakitkan mengabulkan permintaan jin kriwil sialan itu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Yahh, aku hanya tidak menduga ternyata Shuu-chan kutu buku maniak ya...pantas saja kau peduli sekali soal Mori Ōgai..."

"Jangan panggil aku Shuu-chan..."

"Aku sih tidak suka literatur klasik. Hei, Asano, kau tidak pernah baca yang ringan-ringan, _manga_ misalnya? Atau novel modern?"

"Asano-kun, kau suka Harry Potter?"

Gakushuu kewalahan mendapat sambutan begitu hangat setelah marah-marah di kelas soal Mori Ōgai, yang notabene sebenarnya dia juga tidak peduli. Ia masih menjawab dengan ketus, tapi sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya tidak menganggapnya congkak dan malah menggodanya terus soal kutu buku maniak.

Dan istirahat pun tiba dengan lonceng bergema.

"Kau mau makan bersama? Aku bisa meminjamkanmu novel-novel bagus," Rio Nakamura menawarkan sambil menyambar dompet dari ranselnya.

"Nakamura mulai beraksi~"

"Bukan salahku Asano ganteng. Apa daya wanita?" perkataan Nakamura membuat teman-temannya tertawa, dan Gakushuu sedikit merona, tapi tertawa juga dengan tidak yakin. Ia melirik jin yang sekarang duduk di atas mejanya, wajahnya datar, tapi matanya berkilau.

"Permintaan ke dua puluh satu, pergi beli makan dengan gadis ini. Permintaan ke dua puluh dua, tanya novel apa yang paling menarik. Permintaan ke dua puluh tiga, pinjam novelnya."

"Kau kan sudah tahu semuanya, untuk apa kau pinjam novelnya!"

"Permintaan ke dua puluh empat, baca novelnya."

"Tentu saja, bodohnya aku."

Jadi sepulang sekolah Gakushuu membawa beban lebih banyak karena ia dipinjami satu set lengkap Harry Potter dari buku pertama sampai ke-tujuh. Kirara berkompromi bahwa ia boleh belajar dulu sebelum membaca novelnya.

Lalu Gakushuu sama sekali tidak tidur malam itu karena ia tidak bisa menutup buku ke-enam dan matanya mulai berair saat Snape membunuh Dumbledore.

Oh.

Maaf spoiler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Karena kau nyata...berarti sihir itu nyata?"

"Hn...kurang lebih begitu..."

"Jadi..." Gakushuu bersandar di bantal, menatap jin yang berputar-putar dengan kursi komputernya. "Jadi _Hogwarts_ itu ada? Nyata?"

"Hnn..." Kirara terus berputar-putar. "Permintaan ke dua puluh lima, biarkan aku tidak menjawabnya. Kau baca sendiri bukan, undang-undang kerahasiaan sihir itu ada."

Jawaban ambigu itu membuat Gakushuu mendengus geli dan meletakkan buku ke-tujuh yang sudah ia selesaikan. Ia melirik jam bekernya dan memijit kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tidur dan ia berhasil menyelesaikan ketujuh buku Harry Potter dalam satu malam. Orang lain tidak akan bisa membaca secepat itu dan menyerap semua hikmahnya. Tapi Gakushuu bukannya 'orang lain'.

Lalu dia menyadari hal lain.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tidur, padahal baru dua puluh lima permintaan."

"Aku tidur tujuh jam saat di sekolahmu kemarin." Kirara berhenti berputar-putar dengan kursi itu dan menatap Gakushuu. "Kau tidak sanggup sekolah tanpa tidur satu jam pun?"

Remaja bermata ungu itu memutar mata, mendengus remeh. "Aku tidak suka tidur. Ayahku malah sepertinya hanya tidur satu-dua jam."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat teori," Kirara mulai berputar-putar lagi, "...Kau pernah dengar kan, kalau orang yang jarang tidur lebih cepat mati?"

Gakushuu memasang tampang sengit, tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Kirara menghiraukannya dan meneruskan.

"...Tapi itu tidak sesuai asas _equivalent exchange_. Sebenarnya, manusia normal menghabiskan beberapa tahun dari hidupnya dengan tidur. Dan dalam beberapa pemahaman, tidur adalah suatu aktivitas yang dekat dengan kematian."

"Dan kau ingin bilang, saat kita tidur, maksudnya kita mati untuk beberapa jam, seakan menyisipkan kematian kita, begitu?"

"Menyisipkan. Kata yang tepat." Kirara menjentikkan jari. "Misalkan kau lahir tahun dua ribu. Dan kau diberi umur tiga puluh untuk hidup. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak tidur, jadi kau mati tepat usia tiga puluh, tahun dua ribu tiga puluh. Entah karena kecelakaan atau penyakit. Atau, kau tidur. Dan waktu tidurmu sekitar total enam tahun. Jadi kau mati pada tahun dua ribu tiga puluh enam pada umur tiga puluh enam. Karena kau sudah mencicil kematianmu dengan tidur dengan akumulasi enam tahun."

Gakushuu terdiam, matanya agak melebar mendengarkan teori si jin. Ia tertawa gugup.

"Itu...hanya teori, kan?"

"Anggap saja begitu," Kirara meregangkan lengannya. "Tapi itu yang mungkin terjadi padaku."

Benar juga. Kirara telah tertidur beberapa ribu tahun di dalam lampu ajaib tersebut. Jadi si keriting itu sudah mencicil kematiannya ribuan tahun?

"Hei, setan kriwil,"

"Hn,"

"Kau...tahu segalanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi...kau tahu kapan kau akan mati?"

Kirara yang sedang mengambang di udara mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku seperti Ryuk. Aku juga tahu kapan kau mati lho. Kau mau tahu?"

Gakushuu tidak menggubris tawaran si jin, dan turun dari kasur untuk memulai persiapannya ke sekolah. Ia sedang memakai sepatu sekolahnya saat jin keriting itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Permintaan ke dua puluh enam...aku ingin ikut kau ke sekolah lagi."

Gakushuu mengernyit padanya bingung.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau kau tidak usah minta?"

Si jin tersenyum, membuat remaja pirang aprikot itu merasa jumpalitan.

"Kan sebisa mungkin membuat permintaan agar aku cepat hengkang dari rumahmu?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Gakushuu Asano adalah seorang yang cukup adaptif. Namun, adaptif bukan berarti senang berbaur. Hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan jin keriting dengan kekuatan alam semesta yang melayang-layang mengikutinya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Lagipula apa gunanya meratapi susu yang sudah tumpah. Di samping mencapai target tujuh puluh permintaan, ia masih harus melakukan banyak hal. Menjadi nomor satu di peringkat akademik sekolah, misalnya.

"Jadi dengarkan. Buat kesepakatan denganku."

Kirara memandangi Gakushuu datar dan lekat; remaja itu sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh itu.

"Sebentar lagi minggu ujian, jadi aku ingin fokus belajar. Buatlah permintaan sebelum minggu ujian tiba."

"Baiklah." Kirara melayang untuk duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Gakushuu berdiri di pintu kamar tamu dengan wajah serius. "Aku punya permintaan...ke dua-puluh tujuh."

"Ya?"

"Tolong beri tahu padaku, kenapa kau begitu ambisius."

Gakushuu mendengus dan melipat tangannya. "Karena aku seorang _Asano_. Kau lihat ayahku? Beliau dekan di universitas ternama, dan satu jam kuliahnya bernilai seribu dollar di Amerika. Sebagai anaknya, tentu saja aku punya banyak tuntutan. Semua mengharapkan anak pria sehebat itu untuk melakukan hal hebat juga. Aku sudah punya rencana. Aku akan jadi ahli alkimia ternama, atau menjadi pejabat berpengaruh hebat."

Melihat tatapan datar si jin, Gakushuu memutar matanya. "Ya, kau tidak punya ambisi, jadi kau tidak mungkin mengerti. Permintaan selanjutnya?"

"Ah. Permintaan dua puluh delapan, telepon ayahmu dan katakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada beliau."

"..."

"Mulai dari 'sebagai anaknya', tapi imbuhan 'nya' diganti '-mu' atau 'anda'...sampai ke 'menjadi pejabat berpengaruh hebat'."

Gakushuu membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi Kirara menggeleng.

"Permintaan yang sudah kuajukan tidak bisa ditolak, atau kau pergi ke lampu ajaib. Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa bukan, Bakashuu?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Permintaan selanjutnya."

"Ssh, Gakushuu, coba diam dulu," Kirara membekap mulut Gakushuu dengan satu tangan dan berlagak seakan ada suatu suara. "Kau dengar itu?"

Gakushuu yang merah padam setelah menelepon ayahnya terlalu marah untuk menjawab.

"...Itu suara jantungmu berdegup kencang setelah menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang kau resapi itu."

"Aku tidak punya w—"

"Permintaan ke dua puluh sembilan, diam dan resapi ke-tsundere-anmu."

"KAU MAU BER-ELABORASI SOAL ITU!?" Gakushuu menepis tangan Kirara dari mulutnya, wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Jangan mulai membuat permintaan yang abstrak! Aku bukan tsundere!"

Si jin kriwil sekarang menatapnya begitu prihatin dan Gakushuu bersumpah ia ingin mencukur kepala keriting itu kalau saja makhluk itu tidak begitu omni-potent.

"Yah," si jin melipat tangannya, menatap lantai dengan datar. "Coba pikirkan lagi saat kau mengatakan hal manis itu pada ayahmu." Kirara berdeham, dan sekarang suaranya persis Gakushuu saat menirukan;

" _Sebagai anakmu, tentu saja aku punya banyak tuntutan. Semua mengharapkan anak pria sehebat dirimu untuk melakukan hal hebat juga. Aku sudah punya rencana. Aku akan jadi ahli alkimia ternama, atau menjadi pejabat berpengaruh hebat_..."

"HENTIKAN!" Gakushuu menyudutkan dirinya ke dinding rumah, menyembunyikan wajahnya .

"..."

"Baik, aku sudah mengingatnya. Kau puas?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ingin kabur dari rumah dan mencari orang tua adopsi baru."

Kirara mengangkat alis, lalu mulai berjalan ke udara sebelum menggantung dari langit-langit.

"Ya, bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan. Permintaan ke tiga puluh, bisa belikan seragam dengan ukuran yang pas untukku?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Sisa empat puluh permintaan.

Permintaan terakhir Kirara sudah bisa diduga untuk apa, tapi Gakushuu curiga jin kriwil itu sengaja meminta untuk mengganggunya. Benar saja, si jin meminta seragam dan sekarang berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya.

Bersamanya.

Apa yang lebih parah dari ini?

Oh, mereka tidak naik mobil. Kirara ingin naik kereta seperti orang miskin lainnya.

Oh tragedi.

"Kau bisa membuat sendiri seragam itu, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi kau ingin segera menyelesaikan empat puluh permintaan, bukan?"

"Asano-kun, kau naik kereta!?" teman sekelasnya, Nakamura, menghampiri mereka dari kursinya dan berjajar Kirara memegang _handle_. "Kiraracchi, dia kesambet apa tiba-tiba naik kereta?"

"Dia ingin mencoba _hidup seperti Larry_."

"Phhfft! Apa maksudnya? Sekalian saja dia naik motor kalau mau hidup seperti Larry!"

Gakushuu menyipitkan mata ungunya pada Kirara, minta penjelasan sementara Nakamura mulai berceloteh soal sepeda motor yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tentu saja aku memodifikasi memorinya."

"Oke lupakan— _apa yang kau rencanakan_? Kau mau menggangguku?"

"Permintaan ke-tiga puluh satu. Kau harus menganggapku anak biasa selama minggu ujian. Aku sepupumu dari desa." Kirara kemudian menoleh pada Nakamura. "Ayo kita karaoke sepulang sekolah."

"Eh? Tapi ini kan mau minggu ujian..." Nakamura menyunggingkan senyum tertantang.

"Dan kita anak muda."

"Kiraracchi, responmu selalu seratus!"

Gakushuu dalam hati menghela napas, memutar matanya. Baiklah, paling tidak selama seminggu ini ia tidak perlu mencemaskan si jin! Ia bisa konsentrasi belajar! Sepanjang perjalanan monorel itu, ia mulai merencanakan semua yang akan ia pelajari, dan latihan-latihan soal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, ia akan menjadi nomor satu. Seperti yang semua harapkan padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Kirara menyikutnya.

"Yang benar saja...Ini semacam liburan bagiku, bisa bebas darimu selama seminggu lebih!" Gakushuu mendengus remeh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Selama seminggu itu, sesuai permintaan, Gakushuu tidak mengurusi apapun yang dilakukan si jin keriting. Ia belajar sepuasnya. Sebelum ujian dimulai, Gakushuu bagai penyihir yang menghapalkan mantra, matanya sampai berkabut saking cepatnya bergerak mengulang-ulang catatannya.

"Kau lihat itu, dia seperti _Charmander_ , terbakar hebat mau ujian," Nakamura cengengesan melirik Gakushuu di bangku terdepan.

"Dia seperti seorang S _uper Saiyan_ ," Kirara mengangguk. "Dia sedang melakukan _kamehame..._ dan _ha_!-nya baru datang sembilan episode berikutnya." Ujarnya datar, membuat Nakamura dan lainnya tertawa.

Sementara Gakushuu sibuk belajar, Kirara melakukan banyak kegiatan remaja sekolah. Kadang bermain, karaoke, makan di luar, belajar bersama. Ia adalah makhluk berkekuatan alam semesta, tapi ia tidak punya ambisi. Sebelum ini, ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk bersenang-senang.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia hanya bisa tidur tiga jam. Belajar adalah hal terkonyol yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sementara Gakushuu sibuk belajar. Ia sudah tahu segalanya.

Karena itulah, Kirara yang bosan, memutuskan menghabiskan waktu berpura-pura jadi manusia.

"Kirara, sa, kau tidak pernah tertawa atau apa ya, meskipun kau cukup lawak sebenarnya..."

"Hn, sebenarnya ini lebih mending daripada ribuan tahun lalu. Mereka tidak punya teknologi, kau tahu?"

Teman-temannya hanya menertawakannya, karena Kirara membuat mereka menganggap ia hanya bergurau. Kadang mereka juga menertawakan atau membicarakan Gakushuu.

Gakushuu selalu berada di ruang ujian paling pertama, dan keluar paling akhir sambil memelototi kertas ujiannya sebelum guru mengambilnya. Kirara selalu keluar paling awal sambil menguap, lalu diikuti Nakamura.

Kadang mereka keluar dan mencari-cari Isogai untuk mengajak anak itu makan siang bersama. Isogai kadang menolak, kadang menerima, kadang juga mengundang mereka belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Kirara tidak butuh belajar, tapi ia selalu bersedia karena mengajari dua manusia itu bisa menghabiskan waktu.

Dan datanglah hari pengumuman. Anak-anak sudah siap menyerbu papan pengumuman yang baru ditempeli oleh guru olahraga mereka dengan hasil ujian.

Dan Gakushuu menjadi batu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Wah, Isogai-kun! Kau nomor satu!" Nakamura berkata keras-keras, dan semua anak bersuara kagum, menepuk-nepuk punggung Isogai yang tampak sangat tercengang.

"Oh, nilaiku naik, haha! Aku masuk lima besar! Kiraracchi tepat di atasku, peringkat tiga!" tambah Nakamura dan merangkul Kirara dan Isogai sebelum menyeret keduanya ke kantin.

"Makasih ya, sudah memaksaku belajar sama Isogai~ Mau kutraktir apa nih?"

"Iya, Kirara-kun...sebenarnya aku rasa aku bisa dapat nilai tertinggi karena kau sudah mengajariku...! Harusnya kau yang dapat nilai sempurna."

Gakushuu mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengepalkan tangannya geram, melirik sadis pada si remaja berpucuk yang telah mendapatkan peringkat pertama semester itu. Sementara itu, nama Gakushuu Asano berada tepat di bawah Isogai dengan selisih skor satu poin.

"Kau memang mau mengerjaiku!" bentak Gakushuu kesal setelah berhasil menyeret Kirara masuk ke mobil. "Jadi ini maumu?"

"Roti melon?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan jin yang tahu segalanya! Kau mau mengacaukan kehidupanku dengan cara seperti ini!? Kau bahkan bisa mengganti nilai ujian dengan satu jentikan jari!"

Kirara tidak merespon, menunggu sampai remaja pirang aprikot itu selesai membentaknya, memegangi dua bungkus roti melon hasil traktiran Nakamura. Melihat tidak ada respon, Gakushuu mendecakkan lidah dan menyandarkan punggungnya, menyuruh supir membawa mereka pulang.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, Kirara sudah kembali menjadi jin, melayang-layang rendah di belakang Gakushuu yang terlalu marah untuk mengatakan apapun lagi. Pertama soal menggosok lampu dan tujuh puluh permintaan, sekarang soal ujian ini.

Ia dikalahkan seorang Yuuma Isogai! Lebih mengesalkan lagi, si jin itu sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri tidak dapat skor sempurna agar diri _nya_ , Gakushuu, dikalahkan siswa rendahan!

Kalau Kirara yang mengalahkannya, ia hanya akan memutar mata dan mendengus, karena dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan makhluk yang tahu segalanya. Tapi tidak, si jin itu mengajari Isogai dan Nakamura. Isogai, yang dari kelas satu belum pernah masuk lima besar! Padahal anak itu tidak mungkin belajar sekeras dirinya kalau sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Nakamura dan si jin!

Setelah dia mengatakan hal-hal gila pada ayahnya soal menjadi ahli dan pejabat...

Gakushuu belum pernah merasa begitu tertohok, seperti memakan pil besar yang sangat pahit.

"Sudah seminggu," si jin melayang terlentang di udara, mata terpejam. "Permintaan ke tiga puluh dua, makan roti melon itu."

Gakushuu dengan kesal menyambar sebungkus roti melon yang sudah diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Ia terlalu kesal untuk mengambil piring, garpu dan pisau, jadi ia langsung memakannya. Tapi ia tidak lupa memakai _hand-sanitizier_ terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seperti kekalahan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Permintaan ke tiga puluh tiga, coba cek ponselmu."

Gakushuu yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya meraba-raba ke meja tidur untuk meraih ponselnya. Ada dua pesan masuk. Jarang ada yang mengiriminya e-mail semenjak ia masuk SMA.

Salah satunya dari Nakamura, mengajaknya makan udon atas hasil ujian semester.

Satunya lagi dari Isogai, berterima kasih sudah mengajarinya minggu lalu dan membicarakan undangan Nakamura.

"Apa ini."

"Sekarang kenangan mereka soal menghabiskan waktu denganku sudah kuubah menjadi kenangan dengan dirimu. Jadi kalian bertiga sudah berteman sekarang."

"Aku bisa menduga itu, maksudku...apa maksudnya ini."

Kirara menguap. "Yah, besok saja. Kau sudah lelah mental setelah minum pil pecundang. Kuakui, kau menelannya dengan cukup luar biasa. Semoga efeknya bagus."

Gakushuu bertelungkup agar wajahnya tersumbat bantal, lalu mengerang lelah.

"Masih tiga puluh tujuh permintaan lagi..." gumamnya dengan suara tersumbat.

Keesokannya adalah hari minggu, dan mungkin itu pertama kalinya Gakushuu Asano ingin di rumah dan tidur sampai siang. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah, fisik dan mental. Rasanya ia baru dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa semua rencana dan prinsip tidak akan selalu solid. Tidak ada jaminan keberhasilan sekeras apapun kau berusaha.

Pasti ada yang lebih baik darimu. Pasti ada yang bisa melakukan sesuatu dua kali lebih baik darimu dan ia melakukannya begitu mudah, dengan mata terpejam. Tapi itulah kehidupan.

Jadi apa gunanya berusaha menjadi sempurna? Gakushuu merasa tersia-sia.

"Permintaan ke tiga puluh empat, jawab e-mail Nakamura dan Isogai kalau kau ingin makan udon. Permintaan ke tiga puluh lima, kau yang traktir."

Gakushuu bangkit, menatap si jin dengan lelah.

"Kau ingat penawaranmu minggu lalu? Kau bisa berhenti membuat permintaan, kau akan tetap di sini dan tinggal di kamar sebelah, aku bisa melanjutkan kehidupanku?"

Kirara hanya menatapnya, barangkali terlalu malas untuk mengangguk. Gakushuu turun dari kasurnya dan menyeret langkahnya.

"Mungkin setelah dua permintaan ini, aku ingin menerima penawaran itu."


	18. Chapter 18

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Yo, Asano-kun~!" Nakamura menyapa dari kejauhan, dan Isogai bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki, melambai pelan pada Gakushuu di seberang jalan.

Gakushuu menarik napas. Setelah semua ini selesai, ia sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan si jin. Jin yang dipikirkan olehnya saat itu sedang tidur siang di atas lampu lalu lintas.

Keadaan aneh, bagi Gakushuu. Ia harus bersikap seakan selama seminggu sudah berteman dengan dua orang yang tidak punya arti signifikan baginya. Dan salah satu dari dua orang itu sudah mengalahkannya dalam ujian semester karena bantuan jin kriwil sialan.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau cemberut begitu, kawan?" Nakamura menertawakannya dan dengan sangat bersahabat merangkul bahunya dan bahu Isogai. "Hari ini kita merayakan hasil ujian...dan tumbangnya si Kirara itu!"

Gakuhuu mengerjap bingung, lalu dengan tajam menoleh ke lampu lalu lintas di mana si jin masih terlelap seperti koala.

"Ah, tidak begitu juga, Nakamura-san..." Isogai tertawa lembut. "Kirara-san memang selalu juara satu, pendiam, mungkin kelihatan tidak bersahabat, tapi mungkin ia hanya pemalu...Aku rasa dia orang yang baik."

Gakushuu berpikir cepat sekali rasanya ia mau meledak. Pertama, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Bukankah biasanya _dia_ , Gakushuu Asano, yang selalu juara satu? Jadi kenapa mereka bilang 'si Kirara' yang tumbang? Ke-dua...Kirara sepertinya memang pendiam, tapi kenapa Isogai membicarakannya seakan tidak mengenal...?

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

" _Sekarang kenangan mereka soal menghabiskan waktu denganku sudah kuubah menjadi kenangan dengan dirimu. Jadi kalian bertiga sudah berteman sekarang."_

Gakushuu menoleh lagi ke belakang dengan mata terbeliak.

"Oi, Asano sa, kenapa kau dari tadi menoleh ke belakang? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ah...tidak." Gakushuu berdeham, lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Ia teringat lagi permintaan si jin selanjutnya. "Hari ini aku yang akan mentraktir kalian."

"Serius!?"

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn,"

"Yeaaay! Kalau begitu aku akan pesan sepuasnya, siap-siap dompetmu, Asano-kun!" Nakamura terbahak riang dan melonjak, menyeret kedua temannya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Gakushuu dalam hati ingin segera pulang. Tapi kalau ia berhenti di sini ia akan berakhir di dalam lampu ajaib. Diam-diam, ia melirik lagi ke belakang. Jin kriwil itu masih tidur memeluk lampu lalu lintas.

Apa lagi yang Kirara rencanakan?


	19. Chapter 19

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kita karaoke dan Asano-kun menyanyikan endingnya anime _Ajin..._ hmmm...apa judulnya...?"

" _How Close You Are_?" Nakamura menebak, dan Isogai mengangguk-angguk.

"Suaranya Asano-kun mirip sekali dengan penyanyinya, iya kan? Si Mamoru Miyano itu!"

"Ahaha iya! Ne, Asano-kun, kapan-kapan kita karaoke lagi, kau harus menyanyikan lagunya Miyano!" Nakamura menyikut Gakushuu yang matanya menyipit dalam usahanya mencerna percakapan mereka.

Gakushuu tertawa lemas.

"Yah...kapan-kapan?" ia berdeham dan pura-pura sibuk makan. Nakamura dan Isogai mulai mengobrol lagi.

Gakushuu sama sekali tidak mengerti, karena ia sama sekali tidak pergi karaoke dengan dua orang di sebelahnya itu. Yang pergi adalah Kirara. Tapi Kirara sudah mengubah kenyataan. Kirara dikenang sebagai seorang pendiam congkak yang selalu juara satu, mengambil tempat Gakushuu.

Sekarang Gakushuu disangka sebagai teman Nakamura dan Isogai, mengambil tempat Kirara dalam memori mereka.

Remaja pirang aprikot itu merasa agak pusing dan kesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa si jin melakukan itu.

 _Tunggu. Kenapa?_

Bukankah si jin seharusnya tidak punya ambisi? Seharusnya tidak punya keinginan dan tujuan? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kirara melakukan semua ini?

"Ya, ya, kau kan tidak terlalu bego, nanti kau juga mengerti," Kirara melambai-lambaikan tangan ketika Gakushuu berpisah jalan dari Nakamura dan Isogai setelah makan-makan. "Permintaan ke tiga puluh enam, sekarang kau diam-diam ikuti Isogai."

"Tunggu! Aku sudah bilang mau menerima penawaranmu!" Gakushuu memprotes.

Kirara mengangkat bahu. "Oh. Aku sudah terlanjur meminta...kau mau menolak? Yakin?"

Gakushuu menarik napas, berusaha lebih sabar, dan berbalik untuk menguntit Isogai, pemuda yang sepertinya sekarang menjadi temannya. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi dan tidak peduli lagi perkara soal jin dan tujuh puluh permintaannya. Nanti setelah permintaan ini ia kabulkan, Gakushuu akan segera mengambil penawaran agar Kirara berhenti membuat permintaan!

Lagipula, si Isogai ini sebenarnya siapa? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Gakushuu sudah lama tidak mempedulikan siapapun di sekolahnya selain guru.

Agak jauh juga ia harus mengikuti Isogai, sampai harus naik turun bus. Setelah berjalan lagi agak lama, Isogai memasuki sebuah kafe. Gakushuu segera mengikuti dan mengintip dari balik pilar dekat jendela.

Isogai menghilang?

Namun Gakushuu yakin orang itu masuk ke kafe itu. Ia menunggu sejenak, mungkin pergi ke kamar kecil?

Ternyata, tidak lama kemudian, Isogai muncul kembali, memakai seragam pelayan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Tunggu, sampai sejauh apa kau ingin aku mengikuti Isogai?" Gakushuu melempar pandangan sengit pada si jin yang sekarang duduk di dalam kafe membaca-baca menu.

"Sampai kusuruh berhenti. Oh, ini menu andalan kafe ini, kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan," Kirara menunjuk menu _cake-in-jar_ , memamerkannya pada Gakushuu di jendela. Suaranya bisa menembus kaca.

Gakushuu mengintip dari luar agak lama, dan merasa konyol sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan pura-pura akan memesan. Isogai tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Asano-kun, aku tidak mengira kau mau mampir. Kenapa tidak mengirim e-mail...atau tadi waktu makan kau kan bisa bilang?"

"Ah, sama saja kan...Aku pesan ini—" Kirara sudah muncul di sebelah Isogai mengangkat dua jari padanya. "...dua...untuk kumakan di sini...?"

"Dua?" Isogai meneleng, sedikit tampak terkejut, tapi tersenyum. "Oke, cari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya untukmu kalau begitu."

"Hn," Gakushuu pun pergi untuk duduk di mana Kirara sekarang duduk, dekat jendela. Ia melotot pada si jin. "Kenapa kau memintaku memesan dua!?"

"Aku tidak pesan atau minta, aku hanya bercanda dan melambaikan tanda _peace_."

Si mata ungu menampar jidatnya, menggumamkan soal dia terlanjur pesan dua dan si Isogai terlanjur bersemangat membuat dua.

"Permintaan ke tiga puluh tujuh, telepon Nakamura dan suruh ia datang kemari membantumu memakan pesanan ke-duamu." Kirara berkata, tampak sedatar biasanya. Gakushuu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera melakukan yang diminta.

Nakamura kedengaran sangat terkejut karena mereka baru saja berpisah jalan, namun sangat senang dan segera setuju untuk datang.

"Sehabis ini Isogai-kun masih harus menjaga toko buku dan menerima pesanan _laundry_ ," ujar Kirara. Gakushuu mendengus.

"Wajar saja anak SMA punya kerja sambilan banyak. Kau pikir aku akan iba atau apa?"

"Wajar, tapi Isogai-kun punya lima kerja sambilan berbeda dalam seminggu," si jin menggosokkan ke-dua tangannya dan selembar foto muncul di telapaknya. "Setelah lulus SMA dia mau cari kerja."

Gakushuu menautkan alis, tidak terkesan. Tapi Kirara meneruskan.

"Saat aku memintamu memberinya tumpangan, malam sebelumnya, ibunya baru saja meninggal. Sekarang ia yatim piatu dan menanggung dua orang adik sendirian."

Kali ini ekspresi Gakushuu berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Ia memang tidak peduli, tapi kali ini baginya yang baru ia dengar itu...terlalu berat untuk remaja sebayanya. Kirara menceritakan bahwa Isogai juga tidak punya kerabat lain. Untungnya pemberi sewa rumah sangat baik dan menganggap mereka anaknya sendiri.

"Karena minggu lalu ia menceritakannya di perpustakaan, harusnya kau juga tahu, makanya sekarang aku menceritakannya." Si jin mengangkat bahu, lalu melayang ke langit-langit ketika Nakamura datang.

"Yo!" si pirang itu menyapa Gakushuu, lalu menoleh ke konter. "Yo, Isogai~!"

"Nakamura-san!" Isogai tersenyum lebar, membawa nampan berisi pesanan Gakushuu ke meja. Saat ia tahu bahwa Gakushuu memesan dua untuk Nakamura juga, Isogai terkejut.

"Apa kalian sedang kencan!?"

"Hahaha, luuucuuuu..." Nakamura berkata sinis, dan Gakushuu yang merasa gagu diam saja sambil memandangi pesanannya, yang ternyata tampak sangat artistik dan lezat.

"Permintaan ke tiga puluh delapan, tanyakan keadaan ayah Nakamura."

Gakushuu memutar matanya sinis.

"Jadi...bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

Nakamura mendengus pahit, sebuah senyum getir menghiasi wajahnya, dengan lesu menyendok hidangan di hadapannya. Jelas bukan topik yang ia senangi, tapi tampaknya ia menghargai perhatian Gakushuu.

"Yah...dia sudah tua. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya...mungkin tidak lama lagi...Tapi kalau memang tidak lama lagi...aku harus pindah ke bibiku di desa. Di sana jauh sekali dari universitas, dan mereka tidak akan bisa membiayai kuliah dan kehidupanku di kota."

Nakamura melirik Isogai yang sibuk menerima pesanan dari meja lain, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku masih lebih mending daripada Isogai-kun. Dan Isogai-kun jauh lebih tegar dari pada aku. Kalau bukan karena kau, Asano-kun, aku tidak akan kenal dengan Isogai-kun...aku tidak akan tahu kalau bukan hanya aku yang sedang susah soal keluarga."

Sebagian dari Gakushuu ingin menghela napas keras-keras meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dan ingin cepat pulang.

Tapi sebagiannya lagi merasa apa yang sedang dihadapi dua orang itu sangat tidak adil...dan ia sangat terkesan.

Karena Isogai dan Nakamura bisa tersenyum riang dan bermain-main seakan yang mereka hadapi itu ringan saja.


	21. Chapter 21

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Ketika melihat orang lain sedang sangat susah tapi masih bisa tersenyum riang, sementara dirinya sendiri, hanya karena kalah soal ujian semester satu kali saja sudah marah-marah...membuat Gakushuu berpikir.

Malam itu setelah belajar, ia membereskan serial Harry Potter yang ia pinjam dari Nakamura. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Begitu juga jin keriting yang sekarang duduk-duduk di bingkai jendelanya.

"Aku bisa membiayai kuliah mereka, dan aku bisa mengatur tempat tinggal mereka di asrama dekat kampus," Gakushuu berkata tiba-tiba.

Kirara menatapnya sejenak dalam diam.

"Mereka tidak akan mau menerimanya."

"Benar juga ya..." Gakushuu merosot di lantai dan bersandar ke kaki ranjangnya. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu..."

Si jin mendengus geli. "Ada apa? Tumben kau peduli."

Gakushuu merona dan melempar pandang kesal pada Kirara.

"Sekarang mereka teman-temanku gara-gara ulahmu, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab dan menjadi teman yang baik,"

Beberapa saat berlalu, si jin memandanginya datar. Gakushuu merasa perutnya melompat saat Kirara memberinya senyum yang langka, dan menoleh menatap langit malam di luar.

"Permintaan ke tiga puluh sembilan, jawab ini..." Gakushuu menatap lagi sosok jin di jendelanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu soal kalah ujian semester?"

Si mata ungu itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan, lalu meluruskan kakinya di lantai.

"Awalnya aku sebal...tapi sekarang tidak ada yang peduli aku ranking berapa karena kau sudah memodifikasi memori semua orang. Dan dibandingkan dengan masalah Isogai dan Nakamura...hasil ujian rasanya kecil sekali..."

Gakushuu menelan ludah ketika Kirara benar-benar menatap dan tersenyum padanya, mata hitamnya berkilau. Jin itu melayang dari bingkai jendela, menguap.

"Kau mau membantu mereka?"

Remaja berambut pirang aprikot itu terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan. Tapi ia sadar, tidak ada salahnya ia membantu orang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekadar kaya saja tidak cukup. Ia menautkan alis dan menatap si jin, mengangguk yakin.

"Permintaan ke empat puluh, jawab ini...kau masih mau menyerah dan memintaku berhenti mengajukan permintaan?"

Gakushuu mendengus dan menyunggingkan senyum menantang.

"Sudah kubilang dulu sekali kan," ia bangkit dari lantai dan menggeleng. "Makanan apa itu, menyerah?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Gakushuu ke sekolah naik mobil seperti biasa karena ia membawa tujuh seri Harry Potter—toh dia juga enggan naik kereta—lalu mengembalikannya pada Nakamura.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Nakamura, tampak tersenyum sambil menata seri tebal itu di kolong bangkunya. Gakushuu refleks menoleh ke langit-langit sekitar, tapi ia teringat bahwa si jin tidak ikut dengannya hari ini.

"Ya, lebih dari yang kuharapkan. Itu seri fantasiku yang pertama."

"Nah, benar kan? Asano, kau harus baca lebih banyak petualangan! Kisah Seribu Satu Malam, misalnya? Ali Baba, atau Aladdin..."

"Kau mengoleksi itu? Kau tidak tampak seperti kutu buku, Nakamura."

"Ehehe~ Aku juga punya sisi serius~" Nakamura nyengir lebar dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, Gakushuu kembali ke bangkunya sendiri, merasa agak janggal.

Ia merasa janggal karena Kirara tidak ada di sekitarnya, seperti meninggalkan buku pelajaran yang harusnya dibawa. Gakushuu juga bingung bersikap tanpa keberadaan si jin yang meskipun sarkas dan malas tetap menuntunnya.

Pagi ini ia membawa tiga kotak bekal makanan, di samping mengembalikan seri Harry Potter milik Nakamura. Ia membawa bekal itu atas permintaan si jin.

" _Permintaan ke empat puluh satu, bawa bekal makanan untuk tiga porsi."_

" _Permintaan ke empat puluh dua, istirahat siang, ajak dua temanmu makan bersama._ "

Gakushuu nyaris menghela napas—itu aneh bagi seorang Asano, menghela napas—tapi ia merenung dengan sangat galau di mejanya.

 _Mengundang teman makan bersama...?_

Gakushuu menjentikkan jari dan mengeluarkan pena kaligrafi dan kertas tebal, lalu membuat undangan resmi.

 **Yang terhormat, Nakamura dan Isogai**

 **Dalam rangka menjalin persahabatan lebih dalam, sekiranya kalian menerima undangan makan siang bersamaku di taman luar pada istirahat ke-dua siang ini. Saya, Gakushuu Asano, telah menyiapkan konsumsi untuk kita santap bersama dalam perjamuan siang ini.**

 **Atas kerjasama yang baik, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Ttd,**

 **Gakushuu Asano**

Gakushuu tersenyum puas memandangi undangannya.

Lalu ia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan si jin.

 _Haha. Kau pasti kejang otak, ya? Ini sekolah atau kantor konsultan?_

Si mata ungu itu meremas-remas undangan bego-nya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, wajahnya merah sendiri membayangkan si jin membodoh-bodohinya. Ia melipat tangan, mengingat-ingat.

Dulu Gakushuu juga punya teman dan sering keluar untuk main, meskipun 'main' di sini sekaliber makan di restoran bintang lima atau mengunjungi museum dan tempat-tempat penting yang mahal. Tapi saat di sekolah ia juga pernah makan siang bersama.

Ia punya seorang teman yang sudah lama tidak ia kabari. Teman itu juga sudah tidak lagi mengiriminya pesan apapun.

Tapi Gakushuu mengingat-ingat cara teman lamanya itu mengundangnya makan siang.

" _Temanku tersayang, maukah kau makan siang denganku di hari yang indah ini?_ "

Si pirang aprikot itu memijit kepalanya.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang lebih normal...?_

 _Apa yang akan dikatakan si kriwil itu kalau melihatku begini?_

Gakushuu membayangkan Kirara melipat tangan, duduk bersila di udara, menghela napas lelah dengan mata terpejam.

" _Bakashuu. Kau pernah dengar yang namanya e-mail? Apa kau tinggal di gua?_ "

Tentu saja. Gakushuu nyaris tertawa, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim e-mail undangan makan siang kepada Isogai dan Nakamura. Ia tidak perlu menulis terlalu formal, cukup menyuruh mereka ikut makan siang saja dan berkumpul di taman luar. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan teks e-mail Kirara yang singkat dan datar.

Nakamura membalas dengan penuh emotikon senyum ceria, dan Isogai mengiyakan dengan emotikon senyum dan ibu-jari.

"Asano-kun, maaf mengganggu, tapi kau mungkin ingin berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu," Gakushuu terlonjak, ternyata guru sudah datang dan papan tulis sudah penuh catatan. Murid-murid lain tertawa.

"Kelas sudah dimulai lima belas menit lalu."

 _Kalau saja si kriwil itu ikut, dia pasti mengingatkanku..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Isogai sudah menunggu terlebih dahulu. Nakamura masih pergi membeli minuman kaleng, jadi hanya Isogai dan Gakushuu yang ada di taman sekolah depan saat itu. Si pucuk hitam itu melambai padanya dengan senyum riang tanpa beban.

"Waah, sepertinya banyak makanan!" seru Isogai, matanya berkilau melihat tiga kotak bekal yang dibawa Asano. Di taman depan ada bangku kayu panjang untuk murid-murid makan siang di luar, karena itulah Gakushuu memilih taman tersebut.

"Hm, kelihatannya enak," gumam Isogai, menggigit bibir setelah mereka membuka kotak bekal Asano satu per satu. "Kau membuat ini sendiri?"

"Aku bisa, tapi kali ini aku meminta koki keluarga memasaknya, karena aku tidak punya waktu," Gakushuu tersenyum tenang, mengangkat bahu. Isogai malah tampak semakin kagum.

"Kau punya koki pribadi?"

"Tentu saja." Gakushuu mengambil duduk, dan Isogai sadar dari tadi mereka berdiri, langsung mendudukkan dirinya juga.

" _Permintaan ke empat puluh tiga, ajak Isogai menjenguk ayah Nakamura setelah sekolah selesai._ "

Ia memastikan Nakamura belum datang, lalu menatap Isogai lagi.

"Hei, hari ini," ia berdeham, "...Apa kau luang?"

"Sebenarnya iya," Isogai tersenyum agak sedih. "Kafe sambilanku hari ini tiba-tiba kehilangan kompor. Bisa bayangkan itu? Siapa yang mencuri kompor!"

Gakushuu merasa ia bisa membayangkan kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang jin kriwil.

" Aku luang sampai sambilanku jam delapan, mengurus _laundry_."

"Mau ikut denganku menjenguk ayahnya Nakamura?" Isogai tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Gakushuu. Si mata ungu sendiri sedikit terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu? Ayah Nakamura gagal jantung, sudah sejak awal semester ini di rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak tahu!" seru Isogai, seketika tampak prihatin. "Bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

"Ah, ibunya salah satu korban tsunami yang jasadnya tidak ditemukan, tsunami beberapa tahun silam," Gakushuu mengulang cerita Kirara. "Tapi ia punya kerabat di desa. Ia bilang mungkin akan pindah ke desa kalau kemungkinan terburuk terjadi."

Isogai terdiam, memandangi Gakushuu dengan wajah tidak senang, sangat serius.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu," kata Isogai. "Nakamura-san tampak sangat ceria, tapi jarang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Aku merasa sudah mengumbar iba karena membicarakan kerja sambilan, adik-adikku, dan ini-itu..."

Gakushuu mendengus dengan senyum sangsi. "Kalau kau yang juga merana berkata seperti itu, bagaimana denganku? Aku pasti orang terburuk, karena aku punya segalanya yang kalian tidak, dan aku tidak bisa membantu kalian,"

Isogai tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak suka berhutang...Dan aku rasa Nakamura-san juga terlalu tinggi harga diri untuk berhutang padamu. Kami tidak mau pertemanan kita seperti itu,"

Gakushuu tidak terlalu memahami ini. Baginya, membayari orang bukanlah hal yang sulit. Menurutnya, justru karena mereka berteman, harusnya Isogai tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuannya. Tapi ia mengingat perkataan Kirara.

 _Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri, dan saat itu kau hanya bisa menunggu._

"Ah, tapi, Asano-kun, kau juga tidak punya ibu, bukan?"

Gakushuu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, semua sudah tahu itu. Tapi dengan keadaan keluargaku, itu bukan masalah."

"Kau tampak tenang sekali membicarakan itu."

"Menurutmu aku dingin? Yah, aku tidak bisa sedih membicarakan orang yang aku tidak ingat sama sekali," Gakushuu menyunggingkan senyum tenang. "Nakamura lama sekali."

"Aku pernah melihat ayahmu sekilas saat mengunjungi _Workshop_ Beasiswa...Wajah kalian sama seriusnya, tapi secara genetis berarti Asano-kun mirip ibunya, ya? Aku bisa membayangkan beliau orang seperti apa..."

"Hm? Menurutmu ibuku orang yang seperti apa?"

Isogai nyengir. "Ah, jangan anggap ini menghina, menurutku pasti orangnya lucu. Ayahmu tampaknya tidak punya masalah bersosialisasi, jadi mungkin ibumu orangnya lebih pendiam, sarkastik, jauh lebih santai karena kalian berdua sangat serius, dan mungkin tipe wanita yang bisa membuat orang setenang ayahmu jengkel atau cemas..."

Gakushuu terdiam sejenak.

Lalu ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri karena deskripsi itu sedikit-banyak membuatnya mengingat seorang jin...


	24. Chapter 24

**Make A Wish**

* * *

Gakushuu masih belum mengerti bagaimana semua permintaan Kirara akan membantu Isogai dan Nakamura. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin semua permintaannya juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang itu.

Remaja pirang aprikot itu juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia peduli. Tapi ia tidak senang memikirkan bahwa ia punya segalanya dan tidak bisa membantu siapapun.

Tidak, dia tidak punya segalanya seperti si jin, tapi ia punya banyak hal yang orang lain tidak punya. Kekayaan, kepintaran, keberuntungan.

 _Kecuali keberuntungan, mengingat soal lampu terkutuk itu..._

Tapi seusai sekolah, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat makan siang, Isogai membicarakan soal ini pada Nakamura, dan gadis itu tampak sangat tersentuh, ia juga tampak malu. Tapi jelas, gadis itu senang.

Di lantai dua rumah sakit, mereka mengunjungi kamar rawat inap untuk dua orang. Satu tempat tidur lainnya kosong, dan satunya lagi berisi seorang pria yang sedang membaca koran dengan infus tersambung, serta mesin elektrokardiograf yang senantiasa merekam detak jantungnya yang normal, berbunyi 'pip, pip' stabil.

"Ayah, aku bawa teman," ujar Nakamura, memimpin teman-temannya masuk. Pria itu tertawa girang dan memeluk serta mencium pipi anak perempuannya.

"Rio-chan~ Aa, aku kangen, nak..."

"Kan kemarin juga aku di sini," Rio Nakamura tertawa, lalu mundur untuk memperkenalkan kedua temannya. "Ini Yuuma Isogai, dari kelas sebelah, dan ini teman sekelasku, Gakushuu—"

"Maaf, kami membawa ini, cukup berat," Gakushuu segera memotong perkataan Nakamura dan meletakkan keranjang penuh buah-buahan, sebelum bergantian dengan Isogai untuk menyalami ayah Nakamura.

Pria itu tampak sudah uzur, dan mungkin karena ini Nakamura sangat pasrah. Ibu Nakamura hamil saat mereka sudah berusia terlalu tua untuk memiliki anak karena pekerjaan yang padat. Pria itu sangat senang melihat mereka bertiga dan menanyakan hal-hal seperti sekolah, apa yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dan saat menanyakan soal anak gadisnya sendiri, Nakamura buru-buru keluar ruangan untuk membeli minuman.

Ayahnya tertawa hangat. "Ahh, sayang aku tidak bisa ada cukup lama untuk melihatnya memakai gaun pengantin..."

Isogai menunduk dengan senyum tidak enak. Gakushuu merasa keheningan ini tepat untuk mewujudkan permintaan ke empat puluh empat si jin.

" _Permintaan ke empat puluh empat, tanyakan apa yang beliau sesali sebelum mati_."

Pertanyaan yang sangat aneh dan Gakushuu sempat membayangkan bagaimana ia akan merasa jika ditanyai itu. Tapi ia tanyakan saja.

"Nakamura-san," mulainya, "Selain meninggalkan anakmu...apa ada penyesalan lainnya?" Isogai menoleh padanya, tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ayah Nakamura tampaknya tidak terkejut, malah tersenyum sedih, seakan sudah lama menunggu pertanyaan itu. Beliau bersandar ke bantalnya dan menatap langit-langit, pandangannya jauh menerawang.

"Terduduk di sini menunggu aja...tentu banyak," ia tertawa kecil dengan sedih. "Misalnya..." beliau berpikir sejenak, menata perkataan.

"Seandainya saja aku memilih melakukan apa yang kuinginkan waktu aku masih muda,"

Ayah Nakamura menceritakan impiannya menjadi _traveller_ saat masih muda. Namun orang tuanya selalu mendidiknya untuk membalas budi dan berbakti. Itu bukan hal yang buruk, tentu saja. Namun ia membuang impiannya dan menjadi seorang pegawai. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya, dan ia juga tidak merasa harus melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

Keluarga bukanlah hal yang seperti itu adanya.

"Memang mereka berjasa, sudah merawat dan membesarkan kita...tapi saat itu aku pikir mereka akan kecewa jika aku tidak punya penghasilan tetap. Sekarang, aku punya Rio, dan aku akan meninggalkannya, dan aku mengerti apa yang mereka cemaskan."

"Mereka ingin aku hidup mapan. Mungkin mereka berpikir saat itu, seperti itulah caranya aku bisa bahagia; dengan hidup mapan. Aku harap waktu itu aku jujur...sedikit menentang...dan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan."

Gakushuu dan Isogai diam mendengarkan, karena semua perkataan itu membuat mereka gentar. Karena apa yang telah terjadi pada ayah Nakamura sedang mereka alami saat ini juga.

Membayangkan mereka, bertahun-tahun kemudian berakhir di ranjang kematian menunggu ajal, memikirkan seandainya mereka hidup sesuai yang mereka inginkan...membuat mereka termenung.

"Lalu, seandainya saja aku tidak bekerja terlalu keras," sebuah senyum sedih menghiasi wajah tua itu, menatap Isogai. "Seandainya aku lebih menikmati hidupku, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Rio dan istriku...Kau masih muda, Isogai-kun. Kau juga melalui hal yang berat, Nakamura sering menceritakannya padaku. Bekerja keras itu bagus."

"Tapi mungkin kau akan ingin menggunakan lebih banyak waktu dalam hidupmu, diisi dengan kenangan menyenangkan, saudara-saudaramu, teman-temanmu. Aku duduk di sini menunggu ajal dan tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari mengenang bagaimana aku bekerja keras di kantor."

Isogai mengangguk, matanya sedikit berkaca. Ayah Nakamura memandang Gakushuu.

"Banyak yang aku pikirkan dan sesali—dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal itu. Saat duduk di sini sendirian menunggu ajal...pada akhirnya pertanyaan yang menimpaku tentu saja hanya satu;"

"Apakah aku bahagia?"

"Anda bahagia?"

"Yah..." pria itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak bahagia. Tapi bayangkan, kau diberi waktu sekian tahun untuk hidup; banyak sekali kesempatan terbuka untukku memiliki lebih banyak kebahagiaan daripada kerja keras, memikirkan penilaian orang, atau cemas. Sekarang aku penuh penyesalan dan kecemasan."

"Aku ingin Rio bisa kuliah dan menjadi apapun yang ia inginkan...tapi aku akan pergi dan Rio akan pindah ke desa kelahirannya...Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang mau bagaimana pun juga tidak bisa diubah."

Saat Nakamura kembali, ayahnya sudah pura-pura bercanda lagi. Isogai tampak sering melamun, sepertinya banyak pikiran. Gakushuu juga mengerti perasaan Isogai. Mereka sangat bertanggung jawab. Isogai mencemaskan saudara-saudaranya. Gakushuu mencemaskan pandangan orang karena ia anak seorang pria yang luar biasa.

Sementara Nakamura adalah orang yang berjiwa lebih bebas dan tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, namun nasib mengekangnya dari potensinya yang tak terbatas.

Pertanyaan yang akan menghantui semua orang saat menunggu ajal, saat kau sudah tidak terlalu sehat untuk mengunjungi teman-temanmu, atau hidup sebebas dan sesuai yang kau inginkan;

 _Apakah kau bahagia_?


	25. Chapter 25

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Kunjungan yang...penuh hikmah, ya?" Isogai berkata, memecah keheningan ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit. Nakamura masih bersama ayahnya sampai jam kunjungan berakhir. Gakushuu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, pikirannya penuh.

Melihat ayah Nakamura membuat Gakushuu memikirkan ayahnya sendiri. Apakah pria itu bahagia. Apakah pria itu tidak bekerja terlalu keras. Apakah ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi," Gakushuu berdeham, memandangi tiang jam di seberang jalan, menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menghijau, "...Setelah ini _laundry_?"

Isogai menggeleng, tersenyum lemah. "Aku ingin pulang dan bermain dengan adik-adikku." Ia tertawa sedih. "Perkataan Nakamura-san seperti menamparku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin berada di dekat mereka. Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Asano-kun."

Mereka berpisah jalan. Gakushuu menghampiri sebuah kafe setelah menelepon supirnya untuk menjemput. Ia ingin segera pulang...dan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ia ingin membicarakannya, tapi Kirara tidak ada di situ.

Kopi yang ia pesan baru datang saat mobil Gakushuu datang, tapi ia tetap membayar sebelum meninggalkan kafe. Sejenak ia hampir meninggalkan kopi tersebut, lalu ia segera meminta pelayan memasukkan pesanannya ke gelas karton.

Sesampainya di rumah, ayahnya belum pulang, tentu saja, jadi ia segera ke kamarnya. Lalu, memeriksa kamar sebelahnya, kamar si jin. Kosong. Gakushuu mencari-cari di rumahnya yang besar itu, lalu ia menemukan si jin berada di lantai teratas, duduk di balkon kamar ayahnya, memegangi lampu ajaib yang menjadi asal mula semua kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolong mereka?" tanya Gakushuu tanpa basa-basi, karena ia tahu, Kirara sudah tahu segalanya. "Menurutmu ayahku bahagia? Apakah aku juga akan berakhir seperti itu?"

Si jin melayang terbalik memandangi Gakushuu, memegangi lampu ajaib di tangannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Nggak usah basa basi."

"Ayahmu kau telepon minta pulang saja sudah senang. Menurutmu?"

Gakushuu menunduk dengan alis bertaut. Ia cuma mau memastikan bahwa pikirannya tidak mengada-ngada. Orang yang sangat bahagia dengan hal-hal kecil punya beban yang sangat berat. Gakushuu terdiam sejenak.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apakah dia bahagia karena selalu juara satu? Karena ia bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau? Karena ia adalah seorang Asano, keluarga ternama?

Orang-orang yang mengaguminya sebagai anak terpintar, menghormatinya sebagai anak Gakuhou Asano...Apakah ia peduli apa mereka kagum dan hormat padanya? _Tidak_.

Kenapa ia bekerja begitu keras untuk dihormati oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia pedulikan atau pun benar-benar peduli padanya?

Di sekolah, ia hanya dikenal sebagai "Gakushuu Asano, anak pintar, anak Gakuhou Asano." Sebegitu dangkalnya.

Ia bisa menjabarkan Yuuma Isogai dan Rio Nakamura dalam paragraf panjang. Ia juga yakin dua orang itu bisa menjabarkan siapa Gakushuu Asano paling tidak lebih dari tiga kalimat.

Tidak.

Ia teringat saat suatu hari di mobil; Kirara menjabarkannya. Kirara bisa menjabarkan semua orang, mendefiniskan mereka hingga sedetil partikel.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Kirara memandanginya datar, seperti biasa, lalu menyodorkan lampu ajaibnya pada Gakushuu yang menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Aku bisa memainkan memori, mengendalikan kadar dopamin, aku punya kekuatan untuk membuat kebahagiaan dengan jentikan jari. Dan kau akan berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan hanyalah ilusi, tapi bukan seperti itu adanya." Si jin duduk di pagar balkon, kakinya berayun-ayun.

"Untuk bahagia, kau harus tahu rasanya frustrasi dan sedih. Sesuatu terjadi karena sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Sesuatu dirasakan karena kau merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Kau mengerti, Bakashuu?"

"Jadi bagaimana empat permintaanmu hari ini bisa membantu Isogai dan Nakamura?" Gakushuu mendekati si jin dan bersandar pada pagar balkon.

Kirara memandanginya, dan tersenyum lembut, mengacak-acak rambut Gakushuu.

"Kebahagiaan juga butuh waktu untuk mekar," Gakushuu merona, menatap kakinya. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya...Semuanya bisa bahagia kalau memilih untuk bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nah, itu urusanku. Sekarang, permintaan ke empat puluh lima, pesan WcDonald untuk tiga orang. Permintaan ke empat puluh enam, minta ayahmu pulang, bilang padanya saatnya makan malam."

"Kau senang sekali ya memberi kami makan yang tidak sehat." Gakushuu mendengus, tapi mengerjakan apa yang diminta.

"Kau bilang begitu, tapi kau doyan."

"Tutup mulut, kriwil."


	26. Chapter 26

**Make A Wish**

* * *

"Permintaan ke empat puluh enam,"

Gakushuu membuka matanya pelan, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari wajah bertirai hitam keriting sedang menaunginya, melayang-layang di atasnya.

"Akhir pekan ini, minta ayahmu berkemah bersama."

"Kau semacam mendukungku bersatu dengan ayahku atau apa? Dan ini masih hari Jumat."

"Permintaan ke empat puluh tujuh, ajak Nakamura dan Isogai."

Gakushuu menyerah, menurunkan selimutnya, dan menatap si jin sengit.

"Baiklah, tapi kau ikut."

"Tentu saja." Kirara memutar matanya, lalu melayang menembus dinding.

Kepalanya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau gagap sosialisasi dengan kaum rendahan kalau kutinggal sendirian."

Gakushuu melempar kepala itu dengan bantal, wajahnya merah padam.

Setiap kali Kirara meminta sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya, pasti ayahnya punya waktu luang. Entah karena pesawat secara misterius dibatalkan, kuliah diundur, dan lain sebagainya. Gakushuu curiga semua ini berkat kejahilan si jin. Jadi Sabtu itu, tanggal merah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Gakuhou Asano menyetir mobil untuk anaknya.

"Gakushuu akhir-akhir ini lebih sering bicara denganku," kata Gakuhou, tersenyum. "Mungkin karena ia punya teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian."

"Ahaha! Om Asano bisa saja," Nakamura tertawa riang. "Omong-omong, makasih sudah membiarkan kami ikut, om."

"Maaf dua hari ini kita akan ngerepotin," Isogai menambahi, jelas kikuk karena ia semacam penggemar Gakuhou Asano. Gakuhou melirik anak itu dari spion tengah, lalu melirik puteranya yang sibuk memandangi jalan dengan sengit (Kirara sedang membacakan teori evolusi sambil duduk di kap mobil yang melaju 89 kilometer per jam).

"Isogai-kun, kudengar kau mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian kemarin,"

"A-Ah, iya...b-benar..."

"Kau kan sudah kelas tiga, apa tidak tertarik mengikuti tes beasiswa? Gakushuu jelas bisa lulus, tapi ia tidak butuh beasiswa, jadi sayang aku sebagai ayah tidak bisa menawari anaknya yang serba-mampu dengan beasiswa apapun..."

Gakushuu melotot tidak percaya pada ayahnya, yang tersenyum penuh arti. Isogai tampak syok sampai hilang warna, dan Nakamura yang membuat reaksi yang diharapkan.

"Wiiiiiih! Isogai-kun! Dengar itu! Rekomendasi dari Gakuhou Asano sendiri! Harus coba tuh! Kesempatan langka dari surga!"

"Nakamura-san bisa saja, hahaha..."

Isogai tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"I-Iya, saya akan sangat senang kalau bisa...Tapi...mungkin agak susah untuk keadaan saya."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan nanti? Saya senang lho, bisa bicara soal kuliah dan lain-lain...Anak saya tidak butuh saya kalau soal seperti ini, ia bisa semuanya sendiri..."

Gakushuu memutar mata ungunya. "Maaf sudah terlalu mandiri."

Gakuhou tertawa kecil, tidak bisa melihat si jin yang saat ini bermain shogi di atas kaca mobilnya. Anak semata wayangnya, sementara itu, dengan gusar dan sengit memandangi si jin yang sekarang ada dua dan saling bertanding shogi yang jelas-jelas tidak akan ada pemenangnya. Kadang Kirara melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti Gakushuu, mungkin hanya untuk membuatnya gusar...?

"Aku menunggu suatu hari kau menjadi _tsukkomi_ untuk semua leluconku, sebenarnya," ujar si jin, membaca pikiran si pirang aprikot yang habis sudah kesabarannya.

"K-Kau ingin membuatku gila, apa?" ceplos Gakushuu sebal.

"Kenapa?" Gakuhou bertanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya, yang dalam hati ingin melompat keluar mobil dan memeluk pohon karena ini.

Gakushuu, kendati pun tidak sanggup tidak memperhatikan tingkah si jin yang hanya bisa ia saksikan sendiri, menutup mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan itu. Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya. Si jin yang akhir-akhir ini ikut campur dengan kehidupannya, dua puluh empat permintaan terakhir, dan _kenapa Kirara tidak menjentikkan saja jarinya dan mengubah nasib Isogai dan Nakamura, jika ia bisa dengan mudah mengubah memori dan peranannya di dunia?_

Namun, betapapun cemerlang otak Gakushuu, kadang ia tidak ingin memikirkan urusan hal-hal kosmik; alkimia saja belum lancar.


End file.
